Three Friends, Two Travellers and One TARDIS
by silent seabreeze
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up. Three girls have been stalked from childhood by a mysterious race of aliens. The Doctor thinks he knows why, but how can he help when one has had her memory erased? cowritten by TheWeirdandWonderful and TheNextTitan.


Chapter One

_In which we meet our characters and Rose and the Doctor have their life's stories uncovered by a twelve year old_

**Author's notes Hiya, I'm Tess **_and I'm Emms, Chloe may be joining us later, if so, she will be speaking in an _underlined_ text._

**I am to blame for the story you are about to read. Reviews are the things we **_(HEY)_** ok, I live on so please don't let me starve **

_Honestly, you would be doing the world a favour if you did…_

**Oh shut up Emms.**

_Ok, you may find things a little confusing, but trust me/us, everything will be worked out in the end._

**So sit back, enjoy the ride and please keep your hands/feet/tentacles (cough-Peter Bobbington-cough-) outside the ride at all times.**

_Exits are located here, here and here. Have a nice day!_

The two girls sitting under the cool shade of the tree that blazingly hot June lunchtime were not normal. The fact that one of them was gazing into the distance and tapping herself randomly on the head with a stick now and again or that one was muttering angrily t o herself and holding an ice-pack to her head had nothing to do with the fact that they were crazy (a thing that is very normal, madness is good, I'll have you know, and very healthy. I mean, look at us) or that they were angry with themselves for walking into a wall.

They were just being themselves- hating and ignoring Tess.

Said Tess was currently hiding in the PE changing rooms- crying. Huge fat tears were sliding down her cheeks, leaving behind tell-tale streaks of black and making her eyes red, puffy and squinty. Her nose was running and her clothes were covered in dark spots where tears had fallen. Her bag stood beside her – practically empty. The fact was, Tess had woken up that morning and had found all her school books were missing. She had had to go through the day (the very day that she had her most subjects) informing teachers she had lost her book (and on many occasions receiving detentions). Tess was a good hard-working person, and had never had a detention in her life. She didn't want to get them and when her friends laughed at her for this she had raised her (very heavy) lunchbox and had only just stopped herself from hitting them both VERY hard when Chloe reeled backwards and slumped to the floor, holding her head. It turned out that she had been hit hard on the head, and had had to go to the school nurse and get an ice-pack. She blamed Tess, hence the girl's current state of abject misery.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It wasn't they were angry with her, thought Emm. Well, Chloe was, but she had gotten concussion out of the whole situation. Emm didn't hate her, she was just missing any particular recollection of knowing her that well. She also wasn't overly sure who Chloe was (but at least she remembered they were friends) but memories flashed to and fro in her mind. Sighing, she picked up the stick and hit her head with it, hard enough so that the memories retreated into the dark space of her mind that had been erased.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tess was oblivious to the whirring at first, but as her tears died away it became almost painfully obvious that something was indeed whirring, and materialising in front of her. Oh God, she thought, I'm hallucinating. But no, she wasn't hallucinating, it really was happening. A large blue police box appeared in front of her, causing her to jump and knock her bag off the seat. As the Doctor stepped out, followed by Rose, Tess stared in complete awe. Her tears had definitely gone then, but they'd be back soon, more so than ever, probably. Had she seen him before? She knew who he was, and who she was, but she couldn't place them. She stared at Rose for a bit longer.

_She's Rose Tyler, nineteen years old. She's his companion, they travel further than you've ever seen before, and it's highly likely you ever will. She's got a crush on him, I think, but I'm not overly sure. Though it's kind of obvious…_

The voice made Tess jump more than the pair's arrival. It was her voice, yet she knew her lips weren't moving. If she could do it for her, she could always try him…

_He's the Doctor, he's 900 years old and the last of the Time Lords. He hasn't always looked like this, but he likes it. The only thing he doesn't like about the new appearance is the fact he isn't ginger._ _Now I know he loves her, it's that obvious to me. He's been even further than her, for longer, and with different people. But there's something I can't completely tell about him. Work it out._

Wow, some life story, thought Tess. She now focused on the real people in front of her, rather than her thoughts on them.

"Where are we?"

"June 2006, in a world where there's a high possibility you and I are works of fiction. I knew that I shouldn't have let you in the TARDIS with that Coke…"

"It was an accident!"

"Yeah, an accident that got us stuck in some parallel world again. Didn't you learn from last time?"

Tess got offended at that last remark. "Some parallel world? SOME?"

He looked back at her, and grinned.

"OK. A parallel world. I'm the Doctor, by the way, and this is-…"

"Yes, I know."

"See? That's what I was afraid of. How do you know who I am?"

"I know who Rose is as well."

"OK, how do you know who we are?"

She grinned an uncannily similar grin to his and replied "Doctor Who. By the way, why would you want to be ginger?"

"There's nothing wrong with being ginger, I fancied a change, I've had brown hair four times now." He paused, and looked at her. "Hey, how did you know about the whole ginger thing?"

She merely grinned, and reached for his hand before seeing the look of displeasure that passed over Rose's face.

_So she does __love him, _Tess grinned and grabbed both their hands and pulled them outside.

"Come on, there are some people you need to see."

_**Now, for the sake of Peter Bobbington (well we can't tell you who he is…until the end dun dun DUN), REVIEW!**_

**_Next time in Three Friends, Two Travellers and One TARDIS: _**

_**Emm discovers a new form on instant messaging, **_

_**Tess learns the art of blackmail **_

_**and the Doctor and Rose get more confused than ever before.**_


End file.
